1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improving information about a business or other entity, and more particularly, to determining the hours of operation of a business or other entity having operating hours.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet and the World Wide Web (WWW) are useful for a variety of purposes. For example, users may use the Internet to retrieve information about businesses, government offices, public places such as parks and libraries, etc. Some of the information for these entities may be available from a third party, such as a website listing information for businesses, parks, and other points of interest in a geographic area. The information on such websites may include different information about a business or other entity, such as the name of the business, the location of the business, the menu (if the business is restaurant), etc.
Some of the websites and other applications may purport to list the operating hours of the business. However, the operating hours may be incorrect or unverified, and such misinformation may result in users visiting the business outside of the actual operating hours. Moreover, obtaining the operating hours for a business or other entity may be time-consuming and challenging, and may require contacting the business and other entities directly. Additionally, obtaining the operation hours for a business or other entity may involve reliance on inaccurate sources, such as users manually reporting the operating hours, outdated websites, or other unreliable data sources.